


Tradition

by Beregond5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beregond5/pseuds/Beregond5
Summary: Phil and Clint have very different ideas about how to celebrate Christmas, but just as fun.





	

At first glance, people would have probably said that Coulson and Hawkeye were made out of the same material: cool, professional, courageous and cracking jokes even in the face of danger. Then again, not many people realized that all those traits were expected to be part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so neither of them would have been - or should have been - the exception to the rule. Hell, even less people realized that one’s personality didn’t stop at this one aspect of life that was work.

Granted, there weren’t all that many who were familiar with either Coulson’s or Hawkeye’s personal life. For one thing, Coulson himself liked the mysterious aura that surrounded him, and he’d always go as far as having people who worked for him trying to guess about his backstory (and sorely missing the mark). It was a fun game, made even more fun whenever he happened to ‘accidentally’ slip a few tidbits here and there as if he threw a bone to a dog – though tech savvies like Tony would probably describe it as ‘trolling’, more like. And no, his fangasming tendencies towards Captain America didn’t count. It was like saying that Hulk loved smashing: very distinctive and yet hardly scratching the surface of things.

But Hawkeye knew him. Better than anyone with the exception of Fury, in fact. For instance, the archer knew that Coulson loved his country, defending it in any way he could without ever expecting a thank you – covert agencies had that kind of drawback, unfortunately - just as he knew that Coulson always defended anything that was part of his country.

… Which brought Coulson to the cause of his ill-mood today, of all days. Not that anyone noticed, truth be told, and not that Coulson wanted anyone to notice, for that matter. He never brought his personal issues at work, preferring instead to use work as a means of distraction off his problems. The last thing he needed was people wondering what was eating him, something that, in turn, made them distracted. Besides, the interested party already knew Coulson was in a bad mood, so there was no point in turning the Helicarrier into a soap-opera setting.

But, damn it, what was so wrong with Christmas traditions that Hawkeye had to turn his nose at them? Was it the Christmas tree, bright and shiny with its lights and decorations? The turkey? The Christmas pudding? The eggnogs? The Christmas stockings?! Oh, sure, he thought snarkily, those were very horrible; he couldn’t possibly see why anyone would want those…

…Except Hawkeye really didn’t! He didn’t want to put a Christmas tree, because ‘ the pine leaves will dry up and fall on the floor.’ Okay… Coulson supposed he could have suggested they put up a fake Christmas tree, but that would be like Hawkeye fighting the bad guys with suction-cup arrows. And then there was the turkey. ‘I’m not sexually abusing a bird that nobody is going to eat anyway.’ Coulson said that it certainly wouldn’t be just the two of them on Christmas day and, besides, turkey sandwiches were delicious. But, no… Hawkeye didn’t see why they had to go through all that fuss especially on Christmas day when there were just about 364 days more to do that; plus, ‘Stark would get to the eggnogs before anybody else and then he’d insist on singing Karaoke’. 

On the other hand, that was what made Christmas so special in the first place. The togetherness of friends and family, with all its quirks and fun times combined; giving the house a festive note; hearing out that particular uncle who had one embarrassing story to say about the attendants at the family dinner… or hell, sometimes about himself; or someone singing ‘Come all ye faithful’ so off-key the family dog would just start howling? Okay, sure, no one in the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D had a dog, unless Thor was willing to bring one of those giant riding ones from Asgaard… 

Ahem… straying now. His point was… why call the day Christmas Day if it ended up being like every other day? Christmas was a break from the constant routine. And, sure, working with a super assassin like Natasha in order to discover Tesseracts, alien hammers and technological marvels of iron suits, under the orders of a one-eyed badass and his trusted badass lady of war no less, was hardly what regular citizens would call ‘routine’… well, it damn well was for him and he wanted a break from it! 

Right, okay… that would be the part where he’d have to call it a day and just retire to his quarters. At least he could do that on Christmas Day. Even Fury was nowhere to be seen as he walked down the corridors, and if Fury was nowhere to be seen, you bet he had decided to have some R and R of his own. Which drove his point about Christmas being a special day further home, mind you.

But when he opened the door of his room and saw Hawkeye standing by the bed with that charming smirk of his and a particularly large red bow tied around his waist, he stopped dead on his tracks, staring dumbly. 

Okay… what was going on?

Hawkeye must have sensed his question, for he held up several cardboard notices and started revealing them one by one.

CHRISTMAS ISN’T ABOUT THE TREE.

CHRISTMAS ISN’T ABOUT THE TURKEY.

CHRISTMAS ISN’T ABOUT THE EGGNOGS.

CHRISTMAS ISN’T ABOUT CAROLS.

IT’S ABOUT GIVING LOVE TO THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT. 

YOU’VE GIVEN ME PLENTY OF THAT THIS YEAR.

SO HERE’S ME RETURNING THE FAVOUR.

MERRY CHRISTMAS.

The last card dropped unceremoniously on the floor, and the archer waited patiently for Coulson’s next move. 

Not that he had to wait for long. After all, such a lovely gift had to be opened at once… So Coulson went up to him and reached for the bow, untying it in a single smooth motion. 

“Merry Christmas to you too,” he grinned, already swooping down for the first kiss out of plenty that were bound to follow…

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a gift for a friend who had asked fluffy Clint/Phil, so I delivered - then figured I should share here too. I hope you enjoy the reading. :)
> 
> With that said: Merry Christmas! ^_^


End file.
